


Repeat Routine

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cardverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: And so it begins again.





	Repeat Routine

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by not-aph-england on tumblr. originally published May 25th, 2018. ]

And so it begins again.

Alfred merely propped up his glasses and hid a smirk behind the sheaf of parchment he was reading, a compilation of reports from the military base to the north of their kingdom. He’d heard the door to the royal suite slam closed even from their bedroom quite a ways away from their shared lounge—he really appreciated his Cait Sith bloodline, even if taking care of his feline features could be quite a bother.

His tall white cat ears twitched, heralding the series of loud footsteps, and the young King quickly turned back to his work, humming a light tune. Nothing out of the ordinary in northern Spades except for some nomads spotted wandering a bit too close to the borders.

It wasn’t long until he was absorbed in his work, reading through his paperwork and occasionally signing off on some documents here and there, setting aside the pesky love notes which had managed to sneak into his workload. Honestly, when would the nobles learn that he was completely fine with his Omega mate and Queen?

Speaking of his Queen.. Alfred tipped his head to one side, never taking his gaze off of his current work (a letter from one of the said nobles), and wasn’t disappointed as he felt the airy brush of lips against his cheek, and the light touch of delicate fingers on his hair.

“I know you’re busy, love,” Queen Arthur Kirkland-Jones said with a sigh as he passed by his husband, his coat draped over his arm as he levitated a few suitcases behind him. “But those damn rebels in the south just can’t get a hint and I’ve been called to organize our soldiers and mages in the military base in that region for a raid on one of their camps. I’ll be gone for over a week, so don’t worry about me.”

Alfred grinned anyway, though his gaze remained fixed on the letter in his hands—or what once had been a letter, though it was now being engulfed in an azure blaze. “I know you’ll kick their asses, so I don’t have to.” He said cheekily as he dusted off the ashes left of the letter.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. His features, once set in a scowl, immediately softened, and he leaned over to press a quick kiss to his Alpha’s lips before he headed to the door.

“I love you, and don’t make too many problems for Matthew and Yao.”

Alfred smiled, glancing over at his Queen, taking in his cute folded golden ears, which were nearly hidden in his tousled blond hair, his cat-like green eyes, and the reluctantly fond smile on his rosy lips. “Love ya too, Artie,” he blew a kiss towards his omega, who caught it with the preciseness of a battle-worn soldier.

“Kick some rebel ass for me, alright, my Queen?”

“As you command, my King.”

**end.**


End file.
